Hanaemi
by Erin Blitzkrieg
Summary: Traduction d'un OS AkaashiXReader, trouvé sur Deviantart. Niais au possible.
_Hey !_

 _Voici un court OS Akaashi X Reader, traduit par mes soins, j'espère que ça vous plaira !  
_

 _Absolument rien dans cet OS ne m'appartient (à part peut-être les fautes d'orthographe et les erreurs de traductions). Les personnages appartiennent à Haruichi Furudate, et l'histoire est de Shoujodere. (Pour la version anglaise, allez sur Deviantart et tapez "hanaemi". ^^) J'avais déjà posté cet OS auparavant, mais j'avais oublié de mettre les crédits et, comme je suis un boulet, je ne sais pas comment modifier un OS sans le supprimer, puis le republier. Don't judge._

 _Sur ce : Enjoy !_

* * *

 **"Ça te dérange si je te dessine ?"**

Akaashi cligna des yeux, et ne dit rien. Ses yeux de charbon te fixaient pendant que tu le regardait avec un sourire innocent, et il commença à se demander pourquoi tu voulais le dessiner. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'une personne venait le voir et lui demandait si elle pouvait le dessiner. Non, c'était en fait la première fois que cela arrivait, et il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Mais, comme il continuait à regarder ce petit, mignon et innocent sourire sur ton visage, il ne pouvait se résoudre à dire non. Et donc, il hocha la tête.

Le sourire toujours sur ton visage, tu t'assis sur un tabouret, tu pris rapidement ton carnet de croquis et un crayon dans ton sac, et tu observas son visage pendant un moment. Tu commenças alors le dessin, et tout ce qu'Akaashi pouvait entendre était le bruit de ton crayon se déplaçant à travers le papier épais de ton carnet. Il resta ainsi jusqu'à ce que son corps devienne raide - son cou, son dos - mais il ne voulait pas te distraire de ton dessin. Doucement, il regarda dans ta direction et bougea un peu son cou.

Tu levas les yeux de ton carnet de croquis et tu ris: **"Tu peux te déplacer, tu sais."**

 **"Vraiment ?"** C'était la première fois que tu l'entendais parler, et ton cœur fondit au son de sa voix. Tu ne savais pas qu'une personne pouvait avoir une si belle voix. Il y avait des chanteurs, des ténors, et même des narrateurs dans le monde qui surmontaient sûrement sa voix – mais tu t'égarais. Tu avais décidé, à ce moment, que sa voix était la plus belle.

Tu clignas des yeux et, le regardant fixement, une pensée te vint à l'esprit. **"Non, en fait. Reste dans cette position."**

Il cessa de se déplacer et obéit à tes ordres, et tu ne pus t'empêcher de rire à nouveau. Il te regarda avec un sourcil levé; ta main couvrait ta bouche pendant que tu riais. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi tu couvrais ta bouche, parce que ton rire était l'une des choses les plus jolie qu'il avait entendu. Mais il resta silencieux. Il n'avais jamais été très bavard, après tout.

 **"Je plaisante,"** dis-tu, toujours en riant. **"Tu peux te déplacer."**

Akaashi, reconnaissant du fait qu'il puisse enfin bouger son corps, se lève du tabouret en s'étirant les bras. Mais tu ne t'arrêtas pas de dessiner pour autant. En fait, tu semblais plus concentrée qu'avant. Une fois qu'il eut terminé d'étirer son corps, il se rassit sur le tabouret et ne fit rien. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, comme c'était la première fois qu'on le dessinait.

 **"Je ne fais pas de portraits d'habitude, tu sais,"** murmuras-tu, sans lever les yeux de ton carnet de croquis.

Il ne sut pas quoi dire, alors il se contenta de hocher la tête.

Le silence revint entre vous.

Il vérifia l'heure sur sa montre et se rendit compte qu'il était censé être à son entraînement de volley-ball depuis cinq minutes. Akaashi se leva de son siège, attirant ton attention. **"Je devrais partir."** dit-il avec l'ombre d'une hésitation. Il ne voulait pas te laisser. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Quoique. **"Je dois aller à mon entraînement de volley-ball. Je viens de réaliser que je devrais y être depuis cinq minutes. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te déconcentrer ou quoi que se soit."**

 **"Non, ça va. J'ai fini, de toute façon."** Tu déchiras la page de ton carnet de croquis et la lui donnas. **"Tu peux le prendre."**

Lentement, Akaasi prit le papier de tes mains et regarda ton œuvre d'art, l'admira. Il leva les yeux vers toi, puis de nouveau il regarda le papier qu'il tenait. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi te dire; une fois qu'il avais vu ton dessin, il avait été laissé sans voix. Il se racla la gorge et leva en fin ses yeux du dessin. **"Il est magnifique,"** dit-il. **"Tu es vraiment douée en dessin."**

 **"C'est moi qui l'ait dessiné, donc évidemment qu'il est beau."**

Il te regarda remettre ton carnet de croquis et ton crayon dans ton sac, silencieusement. Quand tu eus terminé, tu souleva un sourcil. **"Tu devrais y aller,"** avais-tu souligné. **"Tu as déjà dix minutes de retard à ton entraînement de volley."** Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre que tu étais déjà repartie. Il avait cette envie irrésistible de te rattraper, mais il est resté.

Il regarda le dessin et fronça les sourcils,

Il ne t'avais même pas demandé ton nom.

* * *

 _Voili voulou ! C'était niais, hein ? Horriblement niais... J'adore !_ \\(^0^)/

 _C'est une de mes premières traductions, donc les mots sont peut-être un peu maladroits. Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à le dire !_

 _Reviews ?_


End file.
